Old Spice Hetalia Style
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Each Country takes his/her crack at the "I'm on a Horse" routine. Taking requests. Seventh Chapter Contains: Spain, N Italy, Cuba,  New Zealand, and Australia
1. Chapter 1

Lol, Um... How to explain this.

Oh, Who am I kidding, there's nothing to explain I got bored, and have been into the "Im on a horse" Old Spice commericals, and its rather easy to make the parodies of it. I'll list on this one chapter all the parodies I have done so far, and if you like, you may request other character, kay?

Hetalia isnt mine. Neither is Old Spice. Which, by this point, if someone gave it to me, I'd use it. I don't mind smelling like a manly lady.

Skimx (from Deviantart) Helped me with the Germany one (Which is what started me on the rest. The Rest, I did on my own)

* * *

**Rome:**

Look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but if he started using Old Spice you could try and pretend he is me. Look down, look back up, where are you? You're on a deserted island with a German, a Japanese, an Austrian, and the country your country could be like. What's in your hand? Look up, I have it, a guitar to play that one song you love about Heaven and Hell. Look again, the Guitar is now hundreds of sparkles, showing off my manly body along with a spotlight, illuminating those sparkles even further. Anything is possible when you are the Roman Empire and not some other country. I'm on a boat.

* * *

**Germany:**

Look at your man, now back to me, now back at ein man, now back to me. Sadly, he cannot slick his hair back like mine, but if he started using ein Old Spice, you could try and pretend he is me. Look down, back up, where are you? You're in the country your country could be like. What's in your hand? I have it. It's an oyster with two wursts. Look again, it is now bondage movies. Anything is possible when you're Germany and not some other country. I'm in a tank.

* * *

**Egypt:**

… Man. Old Spice. Boat. Diamonds. Horse. Buy?

* * *

**Tobais (An OC of the City of Fucking, Austria. )**

Look at your man, now back at your man, now back to me. *pushes up his glasses* Sadly, yet understandably, he is not me, But perhaps if he started using old spice, You could try your hardest to pretend that he is me. Look down, back up, where are you? You're by that sign you'd like to steal with the man your man could be like. What's in your hand, back to me, I happen to have it- Sheet music to that song you love to listen to, look again, the sheet music is now a PIANO. Anything is possible when you're Fucking Austria. I'm playing Haydn.

* * *

**Egypt again:**

Look at your man. Now back to me. Now back at your man. Now back to me. He isn't me, but perhaps if he bought this Old Spice, you could try and pretend he is me. Look down, back up, where are you? You're gazing up at the mysterious Pyramids with the man your man could be like. What's in your hand? Back to me, I have it- A pot you might be interested in buying. Look down, back up, the pot is still a pot, but at a lower price. Anything is possible when you are Egypt and not another country. I'm in the desert.

* * *

**Korea:**

Look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me! Despite originating from me, He isn't me, but maybe if he started using Old Spice, you could pretend he's me! Look down, back up, Where are you? You're next to me, cause your breasts belong to Korea~! What's in your hand? Back to me, I have it- The anime I can draw so amazingly! Look again, the anime is now KIMCHI. Anything is possible when you originate from Korea and not some other place! Da-ze~!

* * *

**Turkey:**

Look at Greece. Now back at me, now back at Greece, now back at me. Sadly, he's nowhere near my league, but perhaps if he used Old Spice, you could pretend he was me. Look down, look up, where are you? The beautiful City of Constantinople. What's in your hand? Back to me, I have it- One of Greece's cats. You can have it. Look again, CONSTANTANTINOPLE IS NOW ISTANBUL. Anything is possible when you're Turkey and not that idiotic Greece. I'm wearing a mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, Sub fans, I slipped in two dub things Can you Dub fans spot them?

Hetalia and Old Spice isn't mine. Mmm... Old Spice.

Lol, its too late at night to figure out what to do about having girls doing the commerical. Don't worry, ElizavetaHedevaryCWAD, The others will come along soon, but Prussia's was too much fun not to do in this chapter, lol

**Still taking requests. Next Chapter will have: Hungary, Lichtenstein, Taiwan, Russia, Canada.**

**Oh, and also, please take a moment of your time to answer the poll in on my Profile. I'd love you forever ouo.  
**

* * *

**France: ( As requested by Darkgoddess1995 on Deviantart, Sile the Reader )**

Look at you man. Now back at me. Now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he's not me, but maybe if he would use Old Spice, you could at least pretend he was me, ohohohohohohon~ Look down, look up, where are you? In my bed with a man your man could be, oui? What's in your hand? Look back up, I have it- A glass of the finest wine money can buy. Look again, the wine is now a handpicked rose, serving its only purpose to be picked and given to you. Anything is possible when you are as sexy as I am. Yes, I am naked

* * *

**England: (As Resquested by Akane Ichigo, Sile the Reader)****  
**

Look at you man. Now back at me. Now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he's not me, but maybe if he would use Old Spice, you could at least pretend he was me, but I seriously doubt it. Look down, back up, where are we? Somewhere far far away from that bastard France with the gentlemen your chap could be. What's that in your hand? Look back up, I've got it, your very favorite herbal tea. Look again, the tea is now scones that I assure you are very delicious and handmade. Anything is possible when you are a British Gentleman and not some perverted street rat. I'm on a Unicorn.

* * *

**America: (As Requested by Akane Ichigo, Sile the Reader)**

Look at you man. Now back at me. Now back at your man. Now back to me. Sadly, he's not an alpha like me, as in alpha dog *WOOF* but if he used Old Spice, you could pretend that it was me. Where are you? At the house of the United States of ME, the Guy your guy should be like. What's in your hand? Look up, I have it- A super cool burger, usable in almost any situation. Look again, the Burger is now BURERS. That's right. As in more than one… Burgers that I would share with you any time, Cause anything is possible when you're a patriotic American. I'm the hero~!

* * *

**Poland: (****As requested by Darkgoddess1995 on Deviantart )  
**

Okay, like… get this. Look at your man. Now back at me. Then over to your man again. Now back at me! Sadly, he's totally not even half the man I am. But if he used Old Spice, then he could at least pretend, right? So, like, where are you? You're at that cute place with all the skirts a guy or girl could dream of! What's in your hand? Just kidding, I have it~! Its Liet's credit card, lets try not to max it out, 'kay? Look again, it's the pink paint for my house! So cool. Like, anything is possible when you're as manly and polish as I am. I'm on a pony… in a skirt!

* * *

**Lithuania: ****(As requested by Darkgoddess1995 on Deviantart )  
**

Ah, well…. Look at your man. Now back at me. Now back at your man, and back at me again. Um… He isn't me. (Although I'm sure he's an alright person.) But if he was using Old Spice body wash, you could pretend that he is me. (But why would you do that? ono ) So where are you? Ah, it's kind of cold. (But thankfully it's not Russia's house…) but you're with the man your man could be like. Look down, what's in your hand? ( I hope I didn't seem like I was snatching) Look up, now I have it- It's a nice bouquet of flowers I got from the market. (They are quite nice. I'm sure they need plenty of sunlight.) Look again its- …. Where did my credit card go…? ….. Poland? Er… Anything is possible when you're nice and loving and kind… And don't pick on and invade other countries and just have them at your every beck and call… I have a stomachache…

* * *

**Prussia: (As Requested by ElizavetaHedevaryCWAD****)**

HA. Look at your man. Now back at me. Now just keep looking at me, and look at me one more time. That one look at your man should tell you that he's not as nearly as awesome as I am, but if he used Old Spice body wash, he wouldn't be close enough for you to pretend that was me, as much as you want to, but at least he'll smell better (Right, Roddy~?) . Look down, look back up, where are we? On a commercial promoting my awesomeness along with Old Spice body wash. What's in your hand? NOTHING, 'cause its now in MY hand. It's DIAMONDS. Look again, the diamonds just happen to be another part of my AWESOMENESS. Anything is possible when you're as awesome as I am, which you're not, so anything isn't possible in your case. I have a bird.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia and Old Spice isn't mine. Neither is the Lumberjack song, lol.

And you know what? I found this site where you can take maple leaves and fold them to make it look like a rose. It was sooooo coooool!

I don't... really like my work in this chapter lD I don't know, I thought that I could do better...? Well, I hope you like them XD

**Still taking requests, but the list is quickly building, fft. Next Chapter will have: The Nordics (Iceland, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Finland)  
**

**Oh, and also, please take a moment of your time to answer the poll in on my Profile. I'd love you forever ouo.**

**Vash is Switzerland's name, kay?  
**

* * *

**Lichtenstein : (As Requested by ElizavetaHedevaryCWAD, Queenie Boo )**

Liech: H-Hello. Look at your man. Now back to me. Now back at your man, now back to me. S-sadly, he isn't me. But if he used Old spice, you could at least… pretend that he is me. Look down, back up, where are you? You're on an inexpensive but tasteful date with the man your man could be… What's in your hand? Look up, I have it. It is hand sewn pajamas, just for you. Look again, it is now food, though… I don't have much to spare… But anything is possible when you are an Old Spice man… But… Director, I don 't understand, I'm not a man.

Director: Eh? You're not?

Vash: You forgot your bow again. –Walks up, handing her the bow- What are you doing here anyway?

Liech: Thank you, Nii-san... And I am doing a commercial.

Vash: ?

* * *

**Hungary: (As Resquested by ElizavetaHedevaryCWAD, Zaphodiop)****  
**

Hungary: Look at your man, now back to me, now back to your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but perhaps he'd get a little tougher if he used Old Spice body wash, though that still won't save him from my wrath. Look down, look back up, where are you, you're at Mr. Austria's house, where France has- OH. Um…. Hehe, LOOK OVER THERE, look back, where are you now? You're on the battle field, getting your ass kicked by the country you wish you could be. What's in your hand, look back up, I have it, a pan, aimed at your FACE. Look again, the pan is now inflicting pain. Anything is possible when you're an old spice chick like me. I must go check on Mr. Austria~!

Prussia: You think part of that was aimed at someone? lD

Austria: G-Get off of m-me at once, France!

* * *

**Taiwan: (As Requested by ElizavetaHedevaryCWAD)**

Taiwan: Oh, dear, its my turn? Why am I the first girl to go, I don't know how- … Oh, fine, fine. Look at your woman, now back to me, now back to your woman, now back to me… Sadly, she isn't me… I bet she looks really pretty though. What if she looks better than me? Wouldn't that defeat the point of the commercial? …. Anyhow. If she used Old Spice… I feel like I'm doing this wrong. Look down, look back up, where are you? Taking a scooter ride with the girl your girl could be like. What's in your hand? (besides the scooter handles, hopefully.) Look up, I have it. No, wait, why would you look up if you're driving the scooter? And if I'm driving the scooter, why do I have anything else in my hand? Are we going to crash? Ah, it's a sausage. Look again, it's a sausage WITHIN a sausage. Anything is possible when you use old spice. I'm drinking bubble tea!

… Was that okay? Are you sure?

* * *

**Russia: (As requested by Sile the Reader, Pop Tart )****  
**

Russia: Look at your man, now back at me, now back at your man, now back to me. Both of you will become one with Russia, Da? But this is an advertisement for Old Spice, so you should use it, despite it being a simple American grooming product. Look down, back up, where are we? Siberia, with the man your man will eventually become one with. What's in your hand? Look up, I have it- It is a bottle of vodka, for me of course. Look again, it's this wonderful magic water pipe! Shall I show you how it works? Anything is possible when it comes to Mother Russia. So you will become one with me now, correct? Kolkolkolkol…

* * *

**Canada: (As requested by Sile the Reader)****  
**

Canada: H-Hello ladies. Look at your man, now back to me, now back at me, now back to me. S-Sadly, he isn't me… which… is good that he isn't m-mistaken for anyone else, maple… But… if for some reason, you would want to pretend that h-he is me, then he s-should stop using that lady s-scented body wash and s-start using Old Spice, eh? Look down, back up, where are you? Y-You're at the G8 at meeting with the man no one r-recognizes as well as the man your man could be like… along with my f-friend, Kima… Kuja… Kumajiriya! What's in your hand? I have it, it's a maple l-leaf! Look again, the m-maple leaf is now in the shape of a r-rose! I hope you like it… Anything is p-possible when you're C-Canadian. I'm NOT America…!

Alternate thing: Look again, the m-maple leaf is now a stamp so no one will mistake me for America! Anything is p-possible when you're C-Canadian. I'm a Lumberjack and I'm okay...


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia and Old Spice isn't mine.

Oh, god, you guys, this is more popular than I thought. It looks like its going to beat out my second place story (review wise) with 46 reviews (and this hovering at 34) but the question is, can you guys beat my 100-review epic, "Wolf Prey"? ;D Only time will tell.

Ffft, I think this is easily my best chapter, since they got to all interact with each other to some point. Heeeeee.

**Still taking requests, but the list is still kinda long, fft. Next Chapter will have: Romano, Switzerland, Netherlands (o_o Uh... ) Japan, and Austria.  
**

**Oh, and also, please take a moment of your time to answer the poll in on my Profile. I'd love you forever ouo.**

**OH. And for those of you who have asked, Yes, I have seen Fiori Party's video, and think it's hilarious. I'd been watching herself well before Hetalia fandom blossomed and was so happy to see she was into it too, lol. Hers is in beautiful video form, and mine pale in comparison, fft. What? what do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? GO. GO FIND 'Italy on a Pony' ON NEW GROUNDS OR YOUTUBE. I COMMAND YOU TO.  
**

* * *

**Iceland : (As Requested by ****KellyIouri****)**

Iceland- Look at your man, now back at me, now back at your man, now back at me. Sadly, he isn't me. But if he used old spice, and get a puffin, you could pretend that he was me. Look down, back up, where are we? At my house, because I believe some tourism is long overdue. What's in your hand? Look up, I have it, It's a puffin cereal. It is very good, I hear. Look again, it's a real puffin, my puffin, Mr. Puffin. Anything is possible when you're Iceland and not some other country. I will not call Norway Onii-san.

* * *

**Denmark: (As Resquested by ****KellyIouri****)****  
**

Denmark: Hej Ladies~! Look at your man, now back at me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me. Maybe if he got some Old Spice, wild blond hair, awesome blue eyes, and a show-stopping, paralyzing grin, you could pretend he was me. Look down, look back up, where are you? At the bar with the man your man could only wish he was, and with his best friend ever, Norway. What's in your hand? Look up, I have it, a good couple of beers. Look again, the beers are now DIAMONDS… Oh, crap, could I get more beer then? Anyways, anyways, ANYTHING is possible when your grin is as gorgeous as mine. I have a badass Axe.

* * *

**Norway: (As Requested by ****KellyIouri****)**

Norway: Hello Ladies. Look at your man, now back at me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me. Perhaps if he used Old Spice, and it didn't all go to his brain though that thick head of blond hair, you could pretend that he is me. Look down, look back up, where are you? At my **brother's** house because my dear **brother** has yet to call me **brother** face to face. What's in your hand? A fairy, but you probably can't see her. But if you choose to believe, you will be able to. It is that simple. Anything is possible when you're not a complete idiot. I have a troll.

* * *

**Finland: (As requested by ****KellyIouri****)****  
**

Finland: Hello Ladies! Look at your man, now back to me now back to Swe- AHHHHHHH-! … S-Sve, when did you get there? Aha… A-Anyways, Perhaps… if he used old Spice, you could pretend that he was me! Oh, oh, if a Santa hat, And a little white dog, it might help a little. Ah, Sve…. You don't have to s-stand so menacingly behind me like that. Er… Look down, back up, where are we? Uh… W-Well… What's in your hand? Look back up, I have it, it's a present from the man your man could be l-like! Look again, the present is now a- Sve, you have my hand. *awkward laugh* Anything is possible… when you're Santa. I'm on a sled.

* * *

**Su-san/Sweden (With more requests so far than anyone else in the story. Quite the ladies (men?) Man.****) : (As requested by KellyIouri, Pop Tart, froghatgirl )****  
**

Sweden: Hello. Look at your m'n. N'w back to me. N'w back at your m'n, N'w back to me. He isn't me. He should use old spice, like me, and M' w'f (Finland: Ahahaha… haha… you're funny, Sve, but I-I'm not your wife.) Look down. Look up. Where are you? Adopting several countries with the m'n your m'n could be like. What is in your hand? I have it. It is a couch that I created, just for you… and M' W'f'. (Finland: Ahhh, Su-san, ahaha, f-funny as ever. Everyone knows that I'm not your wife… ) Look again, the furniture is now art. Anything is possible when you're with your w'f'. (Finland: *facepalm* ) 'm at Ikea.


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia and Old Spice isn't mine.

Holy Sh-

49 reviews? REALLY? fffff-

**Still taking requests, but the list is still kinda long, fft. My list for last chapter was wrong. Sorry Netherlands, Austria, you'll have to wait one more chapter.**

** Next Chapter:**** Netherlands, Austria, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia**

**Oh, and also, please take a moment of your time to answer the poll in on my Profile. I'd love you forever ouo.**

**I haven't yet decided whether or not to use Fiori Party's Italy one and credit her, or just do one on my own, lol. Its up to you guys, really. You have about two chapters to vote.  
**

* * *

**Romano : (As Requested by ****Poptart, LietHunLiechAus****)**

Romano: Ciao ladies~! Look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but perhaps he stopped using that TOMATO SCENTED… ahem, bodywash, you could at least pretend he was me… AND NOT THAT BASTARD chigigigigigi… Look down, back up, where are you? Hanging at my place, un besso! Whats in your hand? I have it, IT'S A MUSTACHE THAT WE CAN MAKE FUN OF THAT POTATO BASTARD WITH. Look again, the mustache is now a- A TOMATO? DAMN IT, YOU SPANISH BASTARD, LEAVE ME ALONE. Anything is possible when you're me and not some Bastard of the Spanish or German kind. I've got a "Red Devil" grenade .

Alternate: Anything is possible when you're me and not some bastard of the Spanish and German kind… I'm predicting a 99 percent chance of shitstorm….!

* * *

**China: (As Resquested by ****Hikari Kame, Omi-chan-Neko, Katlynn888****)****  
**

China: Hello ladies, Aru. Look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me, aru. Sadly, he isn't me. But perhaps if he stopped using that lady scented body wash and started eating some true Chinese cuisine, you could pretend he's me. Aiyaaaa, look down, back up, where are you? In a newly built Chinatown with the man your man could be like, aru! What's in your hand? Look up, I have it, it's a little panda! Isn't it so cute, aru? Look again, the panda is now my nice artwork, drawn especially for you. Anything is possible when you're a manly man, Ahen. I'm with Shinatty-chan.

* * *

**Japan: (As Requested by ****Hikari Kame, LuckyNumbers, Sile the Reader, Katlynn888** **)**

Japan: Ah… K-Konnichiwa. Look at your man… now back to me, now back to your man, n-now back to me… Sadly, he isn't me… B-But perhaps… if he would use Old Spice… instead of the lady scented body wash. Perhaps then, you could pretend he was me… Ah, do you mean cosplay? Why would he cosplay me? Look down, back up, where are you? At my humble home with the man your man is cospl- w-with the man your man could be like… What is in y-your hand? Look up, I have it, it is manga… perhaps if you are interested in cosplay, you may like this. Look again, the manga is now a kimono for you to wear, I h-hope you like it. Anything is possible when you keep a level head… and give an indirect answer, all which most likely mean no. (this is most important in the time of war, of course.) I'm wearing a katana.

* * *

**Greece: (As requested by ****Too-lazy-for-an-accountMichu, LuckyNumbers , Sile the Reader ** **)****  
**

Greece: Hello, ladies. Look at your man. Now back to me. Now back to your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but at least he is not Turkey. Perhaps if he used Old Spice instead of that lady scented Turkish body wash… (Turkey: I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE, BASTARD.) And engaged with you in a lot of sexual activities… (Japan: *BSOD face* ) You could pretend he was me. Look down, back up, where are we? This is the land of Sparta. What do you have in your hand? Look up, I have it, it's a pair of cat ears I think you look cute in. Look again, the cat ears are now cats. Anything is possible when you're not Turkey. I… zzzzzzz….

* * *

**Switzerlan****d : (As requested by Too-lazy-for-an-accountMichu )****  
**

Switzerland: Hello! Look at your man, now back to me, now back to your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me. But if he would use Old Spice and become a country of neutrality, you could pretend he is me. Look down, back up, Where are you? You're in the Alps with the man your man could be like…. And Lillli. Because I wouldn't dear leave her alone. What's in your hand? Look up, I have it, it is Swiss chocolate, cheap, but still easily some of the best in the world. Look again, the chocolate is now a gun for me to shoot AT THAT ITALIAN WHO STREAKS IN NEUTRAL TERRITORY. Anything is possible when you live and defend for yourself. I've got plenty of bullets.


	6. Chapter 6

Hetalia and Old Spice isn't mine.

Nice Job You Guys. Now I HAVE to update. To sooth the masses, fffffffff-

Since I've never had over 100 reviews, My 101 and 102nd reviewers shall each have a Song fic of their Pairing or Character choosing 3 You pick a character, I'll pick a song.

**Still taking requests, but the list is still kinda long...  
**

** Next Chapter:**** Spain, N Italy, Cuba, New Zealand, Australia**

**Oh, and also, please take a moment of your time to answer the poll in on my Profile. I'd love you forever ouo.**

* * *

**Netherlands: (Literally requested by "Someone" )**

Netherlands: Look at your man, now back to me, now back to your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but perhaps if he started using Old Spice, you could pretend he was me. Look down, back up, where are you? You're at the windmills with the man you wish your man could look like. What's in your hand? I have it, it's a bouquet of tulips, for you. Look again; the tulips are now a pipe and drugs… 

What? So anyways, anything is possible when you learn to get what you want and use Old Spice. I'm smoking… something Illegal, I'm pretty sure.

* * *

**Austria:(Requested by: "Lucky Numbers", "LietHunLiechAus")(Requested From Deviantart "Nadine1991")**

**(NOT WRITTEN BY DATTEBAYO GIRL. WRITTEN BY "DAKOTABLUE72" FROM DEVIANTART)**

Austria: Look at your man. Now back to me. Now back at your man, now back to me. Unfortunately, he lacks my elegance. But if he started using Old Spice body wash, you might be able to pretend that he did. Not to mention smell cleaner. Look down. Back up. Where are you? You're in a room with a grand piano with the man your man could be like. What's in your hand? I have it. A metronome to keep time to the beautiful music you love to hear. Look again, the metronome is now a LINZER TORTE. Anything is possible when you're Austria and not some other country. I'm playing Chopin.

* * *

**Belarus:(Requested by: "Zaphodiop", "Zenigami" )**

Belarus: Look at your man, now to my brother, now back at your man, now back to my brother… but don't stare too long. I'd have to kill you. Perhaps if your man started using Old Spice, he would be more attractive to you so you wouldn't have to lay your eyes on MY brother. Look down, back up. Where are you? You are where I last saw Nii-san, so you're going to help me find him BUT YOU TOUCH HIM… And you will never use that hand again. What's in your hand? I have it because you are not allowed to touch it. It is my brother's scarf… it still has his scent on it…. Although I should burn it because he got it from Ukraine… Look again, the scarf is now a tracker that will trace that bug planted on brother! Anything Is possible when you plan to be one with your brother… kekkon kekkon kekkon KEKKONKEKKONKEKKON…

* * *

**(Requested by "Reno-Banana", "Fruity Loops of Pain" )(Requested From Deviantart: "hagehidoku ")**

Estonia: Look at your man, now to me, now at his hardware, now back to mine. Sadly, he isn't me. But perhaps if he used Old Spice, you could pretend that he was me, and Russia wouldn't pick on him as much. Look down; back up, where are you? You're in my room with the man your man could never be like, even if he read a manual for it. What's in your hand? I have it; it's my rather charming personality and good looks. Look again; it's- LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ahem… s-sorry about that… Anything is possible when you're Estonia and not some other country. Might I… place my hard drive in your laptop?

* * *

**(Requested by "Reno-Banana", "Fruity Loops of Pain", "KittyKatKrack" )**

Latvia: H-Hello… Look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to m-me. Sadly, he isn't me… B-But he should consider that a good thing… M-Maybe if I used Old Spice, I could be m-more like your man… wait, no, that isn't right… but… I would probably be taller, wouldn't I? and I might… even have s-siblings… Anyhow, where are you? Y-You're at Russia's house… b-because It seems like I c-can never really escape this p-place… What's that y-you say? T-there's a hand pressing d-down on my head? That is R-Russia, preventing me f-from growing again… Look again… It's S-Sealand a-attacking me with a f-flower… I w-would say anything is possible… b-but it's really not… u-unless you're Russia, I g-guess… I need a drink.


	7. Chapter 7

Hetalia and Old Spice isn't mine.

Sorry for the Absence xD FORGIVE ME? *cute eyes*

Since I've never had over 100 reviews, My 101 and 102nd reviewers shall each have a Song fic of their Pairing or Character choosing You pick a character, I'll pick a song.

**Still taking requests, but the list is still kinda long...  
**

** Next Chapter:** **Belgium, Germania, Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt, Sealand ... Difficult Indeed.**

**Oh, and also, please take a moment of your time to answer the poll in on my Profile. I'd love you forever ouo.**

* * *

**Spain: (Requested by "LietHunLiechAus", "La Mademoiselle", "", "KittyKatKrack", "cross-over-lover232", "ItsukoLawliet") (Requested from Deviantart: "ResidentPyromaniac", "****Utentsu"****) (LOLJEEZ)  
**

Spain: OHEY, Its Spain!~! Look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but perhaps if he used this Tomato Scented- Old Spice and had an adorable South- Italian with him- (Romano: DON'T BRING ME INTO YOUR FAGGOTRY, DAMN IT) – You could pretend he was me, si? Look down, back up, where are you? You're… D'AWWW. ROMANO, Y SO CYUUUUTE (Romano: PAY ATTENTION!) Ahem, Whats in your hand? I have it, it's that turtle thing you and I love… ~! (Romano: STOP BRINGING ME UP, BASTARD.) Look again, the turtle is now CHURROS AND TOMTOES~ Anything is possible when you're Spain and You're with Romano! (Romano: …. I hate you.) Magical Cheer Up Charm, _FUSOSOSOSOSOSOSO!_

* * *

**North Italy:** **(Requested by "LietHunLiechAus" ****)**

(In the End, I went with my own version, but I did let Fiori Party Know that hers was my inspiration lD )

Italy: Look at me! Now back at my pasta! Now back at me, now back at my pasta! Sadly, you don't have any pasta, but I'm willing to share! (Germany: ITALIA, THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH OLD SPICE!) Hm? Oh yea! Doitsu's food is good too… but not as good as the Pasta or the Pizza, or especially the pasta. Look down, back up where are you? You're at my home with the stylishly dressed and the most wonderful cafes ever! Infact, - (Japan: T-They're still recording, Italy-San.) Oh, right, so ANYWAYS~! What's in your hand? Look up, I have it, it's a plate of pasta! Anything is possible when you're part of the Axis powers with your best friends! (Germany and Japan: …. F-Friends. ) I have Old Spice! …. Oh, wait. None of that came out right. (Germany: FACEPALM)

* * *

**Cuba: (Requested by "AICAT T'LAINA")**** (Requested from Deviantart: "mmdei-chan123", "ResidentPyromaniac" )**

Cuba: Look at Communism. Now Democracy. Now over to me. Now back to that asshole, America. Sadly, no matter what America does, he'll continue to be an asshole, and I'm obviously the better choice. And I'm manlier. Because I use old spice. Look down; back up, where are you? Hanging out with the man America could only WISH he was. What's in your hand, look up, I have it, It's a big fat Cuban cigar. Look again, it's that… thing you love. Anything is possible when you're Cuba and not that sad-ass country, America. I'm- Hey! HEY, I SEE YOU AMERICA DON'T TRY AND SNEAK PAST ME, YOU BASTARD. Wha? … Oh… H-Hey Canada.

* * *

**New Zealand (Requested by "shippo" )**

(Well… I tried lD)

New Zealand: Look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but perhaps if he used old spice and got a sheep, you could pretend he was me! Look down, back up, where are we? Back at my place! Let's hope that Unlike America, you can find me on a map. Look down, what's in your hand? I have it, it's a flower, for you to wear in your hair, so we can match! Look again; the flower is now more sheep! Anything is possible when you're New Zealand and not some other country. … Have we figured out my gender yet? I'd kind of like to know.

* * *

**Australia: (Requested by "shippo" )**** (Requested from Deviantart: "starflash111" )**

Australia: Look at England, now back at me, now back at England, now back at me. Luckily I turned out nothing like him, I turned out way cooler, and relaxed, and you know, a mate that could still have a good time. Maybe if you got him really really drunk, then we could just laugh at him together or something. Anyways, I use old spice; maybe if your man used old spice, you could pretend he was me! Look down, back up, where are we? Out on the Australian outback (And I don't mean the restaurant) With all the animals, aren't they a beaut? Look down, what's in your hand? I have it; it's my pet koala bear, the best friend you could have! And look over there, crikey! I see some wombats! Anything is possible when you're Australia! No, not Austria, I'm the one with the Kangaroos.


End file.
